gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend is the final mission for the McReary Family. In this mission, Niko Bellic and Packie McReary arrange a deal on Charge Island to exchange their hostage, Gracie Ancelotti, for a ransom of diamonds. Mission Niko and Packie offer to give the Ancelottis back Giovanni Ancelotti's daughter, Gracie, in exchange for diamonds Luis Lopez stole back in an earlier incident. While Gracie is successfully returned to her family, the deal is interrupted (for Niko and Patrick only) by Ray Bulgarin, whose men temporarily steal the diamonds. Niko and Packie engage them in a prolonged gunfight, but the man with the diamonds throws them into a passing dump truck out of spite, trusting neither Bulgarin nor Niko and Packie to let him live. Packie does indeed kill him, and the pair are left with neither their hostage nor their ransom. Niko comments in Serbian: "Fucked Up. As Usual." Notes On the radio and in The Liberty Tree an article mentions a poor man living in the garbage finding a bag of diamonds, and becomes rich. The man said he was going to Vice City to open a weapons business. However this is ret-conned in The Ballad of Gay Tony where in an updated version of the story states that he found them in the trash in Meadows Park (as seen in the closing cutscene of the mission Departure Time) in Luis' side of the story. Deaths *Many of Ray Bulgarin's men who disrupted the deal. See also *Mission walkthrough Trivia * This mission is played through Luis's point of view in The Ballad of Gay Tony's mission Ladies Half Price. * Prince's glasses change between this mission and Ladies Half Price; they are blacked out sunglasses in this mission and become his normal black and purple glasses in Ladies Half Price. * If you call Roman after this mission, he will mention Luis shooting up the museum and how he was also at the deal. Roman, however, will compare this talk of coincidence to one night that he slept with two girls, later realizing they were mother and daughter. * If you haven't killed Ray before this mission, you will automatically call him afterwards. Niko will mention that a "serious Russian" he knows also claimed that the diamonds belonged to him, and inform Ray of their likely destination. * Luis could've been killed with no penalty in the mission Three Leaf Clover, which would make the events of this mission and TBoGT impossible. For the player to do this is obviously non-canon, as Niko would not just shoot an innocent hostage. Likewise, Johnny and Niko can kill each other in their respective missions (Johnny will fail, Niko will not), again they would have no reason to want to do this. Luis can too kill Niko and Packie during Ladies Half Price or Not So Fast. These instances are not intended (Though a failure phonecall can be accessed if Niko dies in Collector's Item, but the game will say Niko was injured, not killed). * After the diamonds are thrown into a Biff, you can see the Biff driving down the freeway overpass, albeit without the diamonds. * Dimitri Rascalov will call soon after this mission to frame Niko for stealing off Bulgarin a second time. It appears Dimitri knew about the deal and informed Bulgarin which is what led him there, and thus Dimitri is the reason why the deal went sour. Dimitri also says he went to where the deal took place, only to find Niko's body not with the others, to his grand disappointment. * After the mission is completed, a Weazel News report will state that Elizabeta Torres was arrested and given a 300 hundred year sentence. This means her trial ended after Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend, following her initial arrest after Have a Heart. * After the diamonds are dropped into the Biff, every car on the streets of Liberty City is a Biff (they can spawn in any variant) until the mission ends. Category:Missions in GTA IV es:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend pl:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend